Hunger
by Sonanoka21093
Summary: Yet another spin-off from Dreams of Paradise! Yuyuko has aquired a taste for a new sort of food, and it's up to- ...Wow, that's actually a rather large roster of girls! Yuyuko x Youmu/Wriggle/Aya This is going to be quite pervy; this is your only warning. On hold, as I'd rather not lose more than what I've already produced.
1. Hunger pangs

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: Yes, yes. I already realise that I should have made this before chapter 114, and not quite literally right after, but I've not been in the mood to make a lemon, as odd as that sounds for me, so I'll do it now!

Y/N: I suppose I'll gather a bit of water in case you end up burning your house down.

A/N: ...That joke was horrible...

Y/N: Says the one that's making me say it.

A/N: Shhhh, you're breaking the 4th wall...!

Y/N: ...I'm not even going to point out the horrible logic you are employing.

A/N: What...? Err... A-anyways, on with the show!

A/N2: I had a sudden realization upon losing around 200 words worth of progress; why delay the release of what I have, just so as to keep at only one chapter? This one is bound to be a tad longer than my prior oneshot, and I'd rather not waste away an entire day, so it would make more sense to divide it up and release it in a way similar to my other fanfics. Expect 1-2 more chapters.

Night, Flight back to Youkai Mountai, Aya's PoV:

Hakugyokurou, huh...?

"Wriggle?" Wriggle perked up from the sound of my voice. She had actually been enjoying snuggling against me midflight, but enjoyed any sort of intereaction with me, really.

"Yes?" Wriggle had a wide smile on her face; were she a dog Tengu, her tail would be wagging heavily.

...I mean wolf. I always make that mistake! ...I wonder what Wriggle would look like dressed as we Tengu do? Ohh, how cute looking~! Maybe I'll see what she looks like in my clothes some time, I mean, we _do_ seem to have similar sized feet, and it would be rather cute to see her fall down in my shoes, only to get back up and fall right back down. Ahh! I almost drooled all over my little love bug!

"What do you think of Rumia's advice on a scoop?" Might as well ask one that knows the girl better.

"Hmm... Well, I'd say she isn't one to lie without reason, and I don't think she has a reason, so at worst it's a half truth." Hmm... Yeah, that sounds like Rumia alright!

"So do you think I should go to the Netherworld?" Wriggle looked to the sky, deep in thought. If I was asking her this, she figured I must trust her word greatly.

"Well... It's bound to be dangerous, but that doesn't seem to stop you..." Damn right it doesn't! I'm a proud Tengu! I'm not about to get scared of some ghost that may gnaw my bones! ...Okay, maybe I will, but I'll still go!

Early morning, Hakugyokurou, Yuyuko's PoV:

I drifted my way up the steps to my home, slightly saddened by all of the bare trees; I find this place ohh so lonely when none of the trees are in bloom, as the life force of the petals make the place rather beautiful to those who can see it. It's actually why I like that Youmu is my gardener, as she causes my lands to have such a vibrant sort of joy to them. Even trees have souls, and those souls reflect the mood, and inclination, of the bearer. I like the Cherry Blosoms the most because even when sad, their soul is such a beautiful sight. However, when happy, theirs is the most lovely of souls. Youmu keeps them ohh so very happy, and as such, she keeps me happy. She's actually not aged a day due to earning my favor, you know. While both her, and her grandfather, Youki, were both my gardeners, only Youmu has kept every single botanical soul within this land in a perpetual state of joy. I'm not sure how she does it, honestly; perhapse she has an ability that involves flowers, much like that one flower Youkai. I'm sure the two of them would get along quite well, as such, should Youmu ever decide to find some friends. Well, I suppose she _does _have _one _friend; I forget her name, but she's a Lunar Rabit, whatever that entails. The two of them get along rather well, save for the random bouts of insanity that Youmu tends to suffer from every so often while in her presence.

"Mm?" Youmu noticed me floating my way up the steps from her usual post.

"My, you never did notice me leave, did you?" Oddly, she has next to no ability to sense others. Well, unless you count her Mochi half. Not that I mind, mind you; I actually like that about her, as it gives me a chance to practice being stealthy from time to time.

"Y- Lady Yuyuko, you didn't eat Miss Lorelei again, did you? !" Youmu had a look of worry upon her face, as per usual. Hmm, I suppose it's not without reason, as that was just about every reason I would have to leave Hakugyokurou.

"Hmm... Did I indeed?" I smiled mysteriously at my gardener, as it's ever so fun to see her squirm.

"..." Youmu began to grow annoyed, yet knew better than to lose her temper.

My ...well, it's not technically a stomach, but what else could I call it? My empty space? My stomach began to groan in hunger.

I blushed and hid my embarassment behind my fan. Even the dead make such noises, annoyingly.

"...Lady Yuyuko, if you're hungry, doesn't that mean you _didn't_ eat her...?" Youmu's amazement at this was bothing me just a bit.

While this new form of eating fills me up just as well, Mystia _did _interupt my ...meal, even if she _did_ feed me some eggs.

"Hmhmhm... I've found a more interesting way to eat her." Youmu rose a brow at this, as she wasn't sure what to make of such a thing. "Ohh, don't look at me like that~! Though, now that I think about it..." I began to size up my cute little gardeners lithe body. While her breasts and hips could be larger, her waist was quite slender, and her body was covered in a light layer of muscle. While she's a spectacular gardener, she's also a dedicated swordsman, so it was only natural for her to have _some_ level of muscle.

I began to look at Youmu with a bit of a predatory gleam in my eye, while my mouth began to water at the thought of tasting her; I had always wondered what she would taste like, but didn't want to harm her. This new way, however, wouldn't involve harming Youmu in the least, so wouldn't that make it perfectly fine to give her a taste?

Youmu began to grow uncomfortable at the way I was looking at her as though I were sizing up a nice juicy steak, which I actually was doing, but she thought her eyes were simply playing tricks on her.

"Well, how about we go and... eat?" My grin only made her feel more uncomfortable.

While I intended to make a meal of my gardener, I also wasn't about to do so outside, as I felt the presence of a number of souls that belonged to the living. One of them seemed rather small, so I assume it's just an insect, but... That bird could be a problem, should I not lure her closer by way of going inside. However, that Firefly wouldn't be an issue at all after I catch the bird!

"Dammit, they went inside...!" Aya quietly voiced her displeasure, while Wriggle was sitting around behind a tree. Wriggle was only here due to the risk of another Tengu entering Aya's home for whatever reason, and hoe she'd have no real ability to hide due to the... lasting effects of Aya's love. Aya simply couldn't help how much she loved to see that naughty vacant expression upon Wriggle's face with every orgasm, or the sounds that Wriggle made if you continued to please her while she was still ever so sensitive, which generally ends going into an infinite loop of orgasms for the poor Firefly, atleast, that is untill she passes out. With Aya's strength, she slowly gets rougher and rougher on the girl, and ends up causing her love yet another day of inactive hip control, day after day. If Wriggle didn't enjoy being carried about so much, she would have a few choice words for her sex crazed Tengu lover.

With the ability to be seen blocked quite nicely, I began to set upon my cute little gardener. At first it was naut but a pair of cold breasts on her back, but when my breasts passed through her clothes, which resulted in her feeling my stiff little nipples digging into her back, Youmu could easily see that this wouldn't end well for her, but hadn't any idea as to how to go about counter it.

"Y-y-yuyuko?" Ohh? Skipping formality are we? My, I suppose I'll have to tease her a bit for that~!

"I learned of an interesting technique to help those cute little breasts of yours grow a bit!" Youmu flinched at my mention of her largest insecurity, which happened to be her smallest asset.

"W-why would you bring that up all of a sudden...? Didn't you just say you were hungry, my Lady...?" ...I don't think I actually _said _that, but my stomach tends to do the talking for me, so I suppose that's close enough.

"Is that a 'No, please don't help me aquire large breasts, Mistress!'?" I pressed my breasts into her back just a bit harder, so as to give her a bit of a nudge in the direction I desire.

"Well, if you put it like that..." Youmu gave a heavy sigh of defeat. "I guess I'll try whatever it may be that you suggest, Milady." I began to grin at how she answered just as I had anticipated, thus falling for my trap.


	2. Abrupt end to a small taste

Disclaimer: Touhou belongs to Zun.

A/N: And now, we return you to your regularly scheduled yuri. Let's see if I can't beat The Mistake of the 123rd Year in size, hmm? On with the show!

Morning, Hakugyokurou, Aya's PoV:

I carried Wriggle with me while sneaking my way over to the only effective vantage point. The room that I heard them talking from, while having a number of doors, only had a single window. ...While it seems awefully convienant that I'd end up being herded to a single spot, what else can I do but take what I can get?

I placed Wriggle against the base of the wall, and held a finger to my lips so as to make sure she knew to be quiet. The last time I was caught by that ghost, she managed to bit a chunk of meat off of me before I even had a chance to escape.

Youmu's PoV:

The feeling of those ice cold breasts pushing against my skin made me uncomfortable, even if my own skin is moderately chilly as a side effect of being a half phantom.

"M-m-milady..." I gasped out what little words I could, while she gave of rough tug to each of the buds that stood in the center of my breasts. Yuyuko suddenly switched up her fingerwork, and began to roll the slowly stiffening nubs between her thumb and forefinger. What was once pained pleasure, quickly became hightened pleasure, as the pain had left my nipples just a tad tender.

Yuyuko chuckled to herself a bit, before whispering into my ear from behind, "My, you sure are sensitive, aren't you?" Once more she gave my little buttons a tug, causing me to squirm my hips just a bit, and wimper. This feeling is... so strange. It hurts, and yet it feels nice, somehow. With every time she stimulated me an odd sort of warmth began to fill my body, and I couldn't help but like this method of growing larger breasts. This was far better than that time that my mistress convinced me that having a staring contest with Reisen would help with my breasts. ...I'm not sure how she managed to make me think of that as a good idea, but I somehow ended up winning a staring contest with her, even if it caused me to go insane for a bit. I'm glad I'm only half human, or I'd have ended up _quite_ insane from that...

The 'face' of my phantom half was growing just a bit pink, while it twitched about in pleasure on the ground. Upon noticing this, Yuyuko couldn't help but grin, as it was a rather good indicator as to how Youmu actually felt, even if she was holding her voice in, and keeping her squirming under control. Yuyuko decided that this was enough of a sign that her meal was ready to begin in earnest.

I suddenly felt a cold mouth sucking on my shoulder, causing me to squirm about a bit yet again. Exactly how is this going to help with my breasts...?

When I stopped feeling her touch my right breast, I began to wonder if this was yet another bad joke.

That is, untill I felt her now free hand brushing against my inner thigh.

"Y-y-yuyuko...? !" I began to grow scared of what she was doing, which only caused my mistress to slide her hand closer to the most valuable flower that is under my care. Even if said flower is under my care, it is also the one I take the least care of, which resulted in a fully intact meddow of silver hiding my flower quite well.

"My, how disrespectful~! It would seem I need to disiplin you some, hmm?" She sank her teeth into the nape of my neck, giving me a great deal of pain, along with just the tiniest of thrilling sensations.

"O-oww!" I tried to pull away from her, but she had me quite well secured, and that's not even if you include the grip of her jaw!

Aya's PoV:

I blushed while taking a picture of the master of the place taking a bite out of her servant. I managed to get a particularly good shot, as it showed quite well just how much she had caused Youmu to bleed.

Wriggle looked at me curiously, but otherwise simply felt a bit bored.

Yuyuko, however, look directly at my soul. One can't be dead for as long as her without gaining the ability to see without looking. As of right now, her eyes were looking into the fear filled eyes of her gardener, but she was actually staring directly at me, and waiting for a good moment to strike.

Yuyuko's PoV:

Mmm, Youmu tastes exquisite! ...Wait, what am I doing? The whole point of eating her like this is to _avoid _harming her!

"Pwah." I stopped biting her, and began to lick her wound. "Ehehe, sorry... I got a little carried away there~!" Not my finest excuse, but it'll do.

"That hurt, Milady..." My, she sure is cute when she pouts!

Hmm... I heard another camera sound; it seems that that crow enjoys pouting faces, as well as anything that one would not want others to know about. Interesting.

I began to tease my gardeners hidden garden, starting by brushing my fingers against her most sensitive spot through those bloomers that she had on. As I had expected, Youmu flinched from my touch, and began her struggle for freedom anew.

"Hmhmhm, why not relax~? I've only just begun to make you feel good, you know." Ohh my, she's already begun to grow a bit sticky! I suppose I should undress her, before she dirties her clothes, hmm?

I passed though her, and made my way to her front. That small action gave her quite the cold chill, but I doubt she'll mind in a moment.

"W-what a-" I place a finger over her lips, and give her a playful smile.

I slowly unbutton her vest, and remove it, followed by her blouse. I toss the offending articles of clothing to the side, before using a rather difficult trick to cause her sarashi to pass through her by spreading my intangability to it.

Youmu was at this point starting to see my exact intent; she was always a rather innocent girl, as she's always lived with me and, for a time, Youki. Not once has this body of hers been sullied.

Well, untill today.

I pressed my lips into her own, inciting a gasp of surprise, as well as two pairs of wide open eyes; both Youmu and Aya were both taken by surprise by my action, as neither of them had expected me to steal her... well, I suppose she did kiss that rabit when I convinced her to have a staring contest with that Lunar Rabbit. Heck, if not for the rabbit enjoying the sudden kiss, Youmu was likly to have lost that bout! I'm sure she's forgotten this, though, so I guess it's still close enough to a first kiss.

The shock in Youmu's eye slowly faded, as her eye lids slowly closed shut after she gave into her hidden desire to enjoy herself. While our lips were locked, I began to unfasten the zipper on the back of Youmu's skirt, and work both her skirt, and bloomers, down the gentle slope that made up her hips. While I _could _simply pass through her clothes, I feel this odd excitement from stripping my cute little gardener untill she's in naut but a pair of shoes.

After I had my full of savoring the sight of her body, I gently trailed my finger tips over her meddow of hairs, causing a slight tickle to the girl.

A/N2: I'm ending it here... If it gets taken down due to suddenly enforced policies, I'll suffer less injury if I only lose this much... I'm not proof reading it, as such, so this will be a very rough chapter... I feel ill...


End file.
